Teatime
by TheNyanTree
Summary: In which Yui regrets making tea for Reiji. Reiji Sakamaki x Yui Komori oneshot


**Teatime**

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Reiji observed with a hand under his chin as Yui added ingredients into boiling water in a pot. She was making tea the tableware loving vampire.

After the blond arrived at the mansion, she immediately pulled Reiji out of the limousine, dragging him right into the kitchen. There was a new tea recipe she learned from school and she wanted to brew some for him. The girl thought it was the least she could do for all those times he kept watch over her, making sure her skin was smooth and spotless of bite marks. Except ones from him, but there was barely a time when he had done such. Yui couldn't even remember the last time she was bitten, and found herself blissfully grateful.

After a while of persuading, Reiji gave in, saying that he had no immediate matters to tend to as an excuse, and was quite curious. He had graced her the honor of a taste of his tea plenty of times (ones tainted with his elixirs at most). Possibly, she might have learned a thing or two.

The bespectacled vampire insisted that he shall examine the process, in case she was going to screw up.

Reiji permissioned her to use one of his favored teasets since it was a special occasion. Gulping, Yui carefully poured her freshly made tea into a teacup, terrified of breaking it. Puffs of white air floated from the pour, leaving a scent of flower petals and ginger.

All in all, she was satisfied of her tea. Only the best ingredients were used. And the measurements were perfect. She only hoped that it was decent enough to please Reiji's tastebuds, knowing how expensive his standards were.

"Are you confident that your brew will delight my palate?"

"I hope!"

"And are you aware of the punishment that would follow if you were to fail me?"

"Um.."

"Very well. For starters, the aroma is surprisingly welcoming. I suppose that is enough to convince me into drinking your tea." The teen anxiously watched as Reiji raised the cup to his lips, then paused. "I do not recognize it, however. What is this?"

"Just something I learned from a classmate in home ec."

"I see."

The teacup touched his lips and was tipped higher. Chest pounding in anticipation, Yui was dearly hoping that her tea was at the very least satisfactory. She didn't want to receive the said punishment.

"W-well..?"

"Disgusting." Her jaw dropped. The vampire sighed before setting down his cup. "Simply inevitable. What spoiled use of ingredients."

"Th-that can't be! I made sure to make it all right!"

"Well. Your efforts appear to not be enough. The sweet taste was too overwhelming and the ginger left my tongue dry." Reiji tucked a bent finger under his chin. "But, just this once, I would not like your kind intentions to go to waste. Therefore, I'll arrange your punishment on a later date."

Yui despaired.

Reiji brought out a small jar from a cupboard. Unsealing it, he dug out two spoons of it's contents, before letting it fall onto his cup of tea. He stirred his drink

"This should do it." He took a sip, clicked his tongue, and nodded. "Much better. Curious to taste?"

The entire time, the blond was just busy with herself, angrily wondering what she had done wrong. And for it all to be fixed by him that easy?

"Sure. Wait, I'll pour myself a cup."

"Nonsense, just have a sip of mine. Come, I'll feed you."

Shrugging, Yui stepped closer to her upperclassman, expecting him to dip the spoon into his cup to lift some tea, but Reiji tilted the cup up his mouth.

"Why are y-"

Yui stopped mid-sentence as she quickly caught on to the situation. She blushed, and hoped what the vampire wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do.

She spotted a bit of Reiji's grin behind the cup as he drank.

The cup was set down. Her heart began to pound when the male placed a gloved hand on her chin, his thumb gently pulling down her bottom lip. The girl squeezed her eyes when something soft touched her lips. Shortly, warm liquid dripped into the female's mouth, tasting hot and enveloping. It was like her tongue was being strangled by it's flavor, passing her throat like a bundle of crushed waspwings

(A/N: sorry it's been a while since I've done similes)

…

…

Yui panicked. The taste was similar to Reiji's new potion recipe.

Struggling, she tried to push Reiji away, but the man would not let go. Drops of poisoned tea escaped her and Reiji's lips, making a mess of the both of their chins.

Reiji allowed the girl to breathe as he pulled away, before returning with vengeance, drowning her tongue once more. The pink-eyed teen was forced to swallow as the vampire's tongue kept slipping inside her mouth to push the tea in. Choking it out was also hard with Reiji's strong press of her head to his.

Pulling away, slamming his lips back, then repeat. Some of the tea went above the teen's throat instead of going down. Her nose stung from the inside, further adding to the blonde's migraine.

The toxin made thinking painful. Yui's face was red from being deprived of breath. Tears leaked from her slowly closing sherbert eyes

She collapsed.

"There is no use to playing dead," Reiji panted out. He patted a folded tissue around his chin and neck wet with tea, sweat, and saliva. "It is your fault. You are only allowed to study teamaking from me."

Bending down, Reiji lifted Yui's body so her back could rest against his one bent knee, the other balancing his weight on the kitchen floor. She creaked her wet eyes open just in time to spot the vampire hooking a slender finger to the handle of a teacup.

Reiji found a hand weakly latched around his wrist. "E-..enough…"

But her hoarse voice, pink face, teary eyes, anf overall melting expression only turned him on further

"Should we? We still have a quarter of a teapot to finish." Reiji chuckled lowly. "Have no worries, I shall make it as unpleasurable as possible."

Yui watched with horror when Reiji took another sip of tea and parted the girl's lips for probably the dozenth time. Her next feed proceeded with Reiji's tongue touching the back of her throat and his wet fingers gently combing her hair.

* * *

 **LOOK AT THAT**

 **FINALLY, A SHOT WITH ONLY 1k+ WORDS**

 **Ahh, I feel so accomplished.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this shot and p** **lease don't be shy to drop your opinion in a review :D That's good piece of oxygen right there~**

 **If you like this diahell fic be sure to check out my profile for moore~ The latest (second to this) being a ShuxYui oneshot titled Lament. There's also Subatsun and prpr Laito huehue.**

 **I'm also making an effort to make my A/Ns shorter so I gotta end this one here (or do u guys like A/Ns that are more talkative?)**

 _ **Thankchu 4 Reading =^ ~ ^=**_

 _ **Any fellow Arohas? :DD**_

 _ **~TheNyanTree~**_


End file.
